Febrero
by Neko Onigiri
Summary: Un dia esperado por aquellos que no pueden expresar sus sentimientos sin algun motivo. Quizas Kushina solo necesite de un poco de ayuda. Algun voluntario?. Era de esperar del joven Namikaze.


Titulo: **Febrero.  
**Planeado y presentado por:**Neko Onigiri.  
**Basado en: **Naruto**

* * *

**Febrero.**

Es febrero, hay ligeras brisas que con su soplo mueven las copas de los arboles, hay unas nubes deambulando entre el cielo claro, es temprano pues entre las calles se ven chicos uniformados llegando a sus respectivos colegios.

Entre tantos chicos se hace notar uno en especial, mejor dicho una chica , pues posee un largo y hermoso cabello color rojo, es inevitable no mirarla pero a pesar de su piel clara y ojos azules que la vuelven una joven de aspecto delicado, envuelve su personalidad explosiva, agresiva y tenaz.

-Hola! ,Minato!.-dice la chica mientras le da una palmada en su espalda del joven.

-ah?.., Uzumaki .-responde el chico mientras se acomoda su mochila.-eres tu, buenos días.

-enfadada demostrándolo con una mueca-eres aburrido , sabes deberías cambiar eso en ti.

Ambos chicos van caminando hacia su colegio, él portándose como todo un caballero y ella , poniendo sus brazos detrás de su nuca y dando pasos pesados como sino desease llegar, esto suele repetirse todos las mañanas claro esta con diferentes tipos de saludos por parte de la joven.

Ya casi es 14 de febrero, una fecha en la cual las estudiantes suelen preparar chocolates para demostrar el aprecio que se tiene a una persona o es algo que Kushina acaba de leer en una de tantas revistas que tiene su amiga Mikoto.

-Que tanto lees?.-pregunta Mikoto con tono molesto acercándose por detrás de la pelirroja.

-eh?.-cerrando le revista.-nada ,solo que..

-le quieres regalar algo a Namikaze , no es así?.-sonríe victoriosa por que sabe que acertó.

Kushina no sabe de que manera responder, pues sabe que es cierto sin embargo no es normal en ella, es decir, es una chica totalmente autosuficiente como para estar haciendo eso, además según la revista se hace ese chocolate cuando se esta enamorada del chico.

-Kushina..hey, despierta.

-perdón, es que..

-lose, y no te preocupes.- poniéndose de pie .-te apoyare en tu camino del "amor".

-que!.- la ve saliendo del aula.- ven para acá, no me ignores.

Ya en casa, la pelirroja no sabe que hacer, repasa cada línea de la revista que a Mikoto por "accidente" se le olvido.

En su habitación para ser exactos , la chica solo piensa en que debe hacer, cada detalle puede malinterpretarse.

-pensando.-No entiendo porque estoy haciendo esto, pero..-se le viene la imagen de Minato.-solo por él.

Recostándose en su cama sigue planeando que hacer.

-Bueno , decidido, le regalare algo a Minato sin ningún tipo de compromiso.-dice poniéndose de pie sobre su cama señalando hacia el techo..-así que manos en obra!

Unos minutos después, Kushina se encuentra en camino para hacer su gran labor.

En su trayecto se topa con la televisión encendida, la cual se encuentra en una de las series románticas que odia ver.

-mamá se te olvido apagar la televisión otra vez.-piensa mientras que toma el control para apagar el aparato aunque al escuchar el tema del 14 de febrero deja que siga encendido por un rato mas.

"-etto..Saku-chan me preguntaba si querías ..querías aceptar este chocolate.-dice una chica de cabellos cafés recogidos en una coleta que lleva un uniforme antiguo y toda la finta de ser mas grande de lo que debería ser.

-oh!, Aki me dejas en un aprieto.-dice el chico quien porta el clásico uniforme de la escuela con un toque de rebeldía en su peinado, que a pesar de eso sigue viéndose recatado

-con lagrimas en los ojos la supuesta Aki responde.-ya veo, entonces ya tienes una enamorada.-esta apunto de echarse a correr pero una mano cálida la detiene.

-espera.-el chico la esta tomando de la mano sin voltear a mirarla a los ojos-no es eso , es solo que.

-Que pasa Saku-chan, entonces que es?.-sigue con sollozos la joven .

-Que te quiero.-al terminar de decir esto esta apunto de besarla ,el gran clímax esta por llegar."

La pantalla se vuelve oscura en un instante.

-No creo que terminemos de ese modo.-sonrojada.- esas cosas me aburren, y nunca me sucederían, jah, cosas cursis.

Vuelve en su camino a la cocina, llevando en mano la ya mencionada revista, la cual dejándola en la repisa blanca de la habitación empieza a hojear , y relee parte del articulo sobre su tarea autoimpuesta.

Titulo: El superchocolate de la enomorada.

…

La mejor manera de demostrarle tu cariño…

…

…se cuenta la leyenda que el príncipe Hiro se enamoro de la joven actriz Kuu cuando esta le regalo un pequeño trozo de jengibre, por su gran éxito de conquista se a retomado esta tradición cuando una chica quiere demostrar su cariño hacia un chico , sin embargo por el fuerte sabor del jengibre se opto por otro alimento igual de sabor fuerte, nos referimos al chocolate que proviene de….

…

Como hacer tu propio superchocolate de la enamorad…

…

…

-que difícil, nunca pensé usar la batidora como el horno en algún momento.-dice con ánimos recaídos.-aun así me esforzare, por él.

Ya se esta siendo de noche y ya mañana será el añorado dia de la amistad y amor, por lo que Kushina se a pasado toda la tarde en la cocina, logrando al fin un pequeño chocolate con forma de un pastelillo con pequeños trozos de chocolate blanco que recubren la capa glaseada sabor chocolate amargo que envuelve toda la pequeña creación.

-por fin termine.-dice la ojos azules mientras prueba parte del chocolate que se encuentra en el borde del pastel.-sabe …sabe delicioso, se que le gustara mucho, me ah dicho que odia las cosas muy dulces, pero no deja de comerlo, Minato es raro.

Al día siguiente, Kushina a envuelto su chocolate en papel naranja con pequeños ninjas-gatos que llevan pergaminos , en su camino a la escuela va pensando en como dárselo, no puede decir lo mismo que esa tal "Aki" pues lo que menos busca es que Minato haga una escena como la que vio.

-hola Uzumaki.-saluda por detrás un chico con una voz mas que familiar.

-eh?..ah..-no sabe que responder.

-Sucede algo?, te veo rara..-se acerca el joven rubio tocando su frente para saber sino tiene fiebre ,pues la conoce y sabe que es tan descuidada que haría tonterías como ir enferma a la escuela, además que tiene un color rojo muy raro en ella.

-empujándolo.-no es nada Minato..…

-mirándola directamente – te siento rara, pues..sueles darme uno de tus golpes cuando me vez y ahora pasaste de largo.

-jeh, ni te creas tanto , no eres el único al que puedo molestar, sabes?.

Este comentario parece afectarle un poco al joven, quien al escucharlo empieza a caminar , la mejor oportunidad se le escapa a Kushina, así que tendrá que hacer algo cuanto antes.

-toma!.-grita la chica al momento en que extiendo sus brazos con su regalo en manos.

Minato sorprendido sonríe, poniendo entre sus manos una carta, quien al sentir el papel deja caer su obsequio al suelo, acercándose el sobre para leer en letras color verde oscuro su nombre.

-esto..esto que significa?.-no formula a tiempo su pregunta y se queda ahí contemplando que aquel rubio se aleja de ella con un porte de triunfo.

Terminan rápido las clases, a pesar de que la pelirroja tiene un titulo de chica agresiva logro recibir obsequios de muchos y muchas admiradores, pero lo que mas ansia es leer un sobre en especial.

Al ir abriendo poco a poco el sobre se le viene algo a la mente.

-mi regalo!.-se dice al momento de derrumbarse junto a la pared de su pasillo.-no se lo di, lo tire cuando el me dio la carta.

Desconsolada se siente tonta, no sabe que hacer, ni como componer el error.

-Todo lo que me costo y no se lo pude dar..-después de pensar esto suena su celular- es un mensaje de Minato.

"Uzumaki, te agradezco tu atención , fue un bonito

detalle por parte tuya. Nos vemos en la mañana."

-Si probo mi superchocolate de la enamorada.-se dice asimismo con un tono rojizo en su rostro y sin percatarse de lo que dice.-cierto la carta.

Ya esta terminando el añorado día de aquellos que se reprimen por no poder expresar sus emociones sin algún tipo de motivo, sino aprovecharon el momento tendrán que esperar otro año más.

Kushina quien terminando de leer la carta , aun mas roja de lo que ya estaba, bota el sobre junto al papel en el suelo, con un aire de indiferencia y despreocupación se pone de pie y empieza a caminar.

-Ese Minato, no tenia que molestarse.-se murmura mientras sigue alejándose del mensaje del chico.

Al final de la carta lo que decía era..

…

"…Te amo Kushina."

Atte: Namikaze Minato.

* * *

NekOn te agradece tu visita y espero recibir tus **sugerencias/comentarios** , tambien me permito dar un poco de consideración, pues es mi primer fic. con un corte mas "romantico" que hago, sinceramente no estoy segura si lo hice bien como otros autores que eh tenido el honor de leer como en libros , mangas y en este mundo del fiction.

Algo que tambien resaltare fue los nombres que utilize en mi historia, aparte de los ya esperados, me refiero al de "Aki" y "Saku-chan", los tome de un libro que me a fasinado y me es inevitable releerlo tantas veces pueda apesar de ser una novela romantica, el titulo del libro ya muchos lo han de conocer sino aqui se los dejo "Un grito de amor desde el centro del mundo" de Kyoichi Katayama.

-w- NekOn se despide.  
Hasta luego n_-´.


End file.
